


Cheaters Never Win

by Drowned_Ophelia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_Ophelia/pseuds/Drowned_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good idea to cheat on your boyfriend... Especially if he happens to be Tohru Adachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Win

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think about not only having a female protagonist option in P4, but also a romance with Adachi. Then I started to think about what would happen if you cheat on him; I imagined he wouldn't take it nearly as well as the other characters. It got dark and spiraled out of control fast and I still can't believe that I typed this up. I honestly want to recommend that you turn back now.

Opening her eyes had never been such a struggle; it was as if someone had tied on tiny weights on to every one of her eyelashes. It was obvious something was very, very wrong as the world around her started to come into focus, but even then her vision was hazy.

She was on her back, laying on a filthy floor, and looking up at a cracked ceiling that was dully illuminated by a bare bulb. She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn’t respond. However, her dulled senses were returning, and she was able to feel various throbbing and stinging sensations, most notably a dull ache and something sticky between her legs.

Lifting her head took all her determination, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw. She’d been stripped completely naked, her body marked with scratches and bite marks, mostly on her breasts.

In front of her was just more haze and darkness; she couldn’t make out anything distinct. The sound of a chair creaking made her look to the side, where she saw a familiar face sitting close by. He was resting back with his chin resting in his palm, his eyes droopy like he might doze off at any moment.

That’s right… It was slowly coming back to her. He’d called and asked her to come over, she’d entered his house and… That’s where her memory ended.

“Ah… Ah…” Her mouth was numb as she tried to say his name. It was almost like she’d just stepped out of the dentist’s office and now she could taste a bit of blood from a cut lip. 

It was enough to catch his attention at least, making him look at her.

“You’re finally awake!” Adachi sounded exasperated. “I was really getting bored! I guess I used too much on you; I almost thought you were dead for a bit there!”

What was he talking about? She could feel herself regaining control over her body, but it was happening much too slowly to make another attempt at speaking with him.

Adachi could see her struggling, so he kept talking. “I still can’t believe how much you bled! I’d barely gotten started and my dick was covered in it!”

The way Adachi raved about raping her sounded more like he was reliving an exciting thrill ride at an amusement park rather than brutally assaulting her defenseless body. She started to feel sick and even more frightened than before. At first she tried to think this couldn’t be real, but the wounds he’d left behind on her delicate skin fit what he was saying, so she could even fool herself. 

“…I chloroformed you because I didn’t want you to enjoy it, but I guess that was mistake.” He shrugged. “Oh, well. How was I supposed to know a little slut like you was a virgin?”

“Slut?” The word seemed to come out all on its own. It was clear, making her realize she could at the very least speak again. After a bit more trying she discovered she could wriggle her fingers as well.

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Adachi replied darkly as he stood, glaring down at her.

She could only watch as he walked over to her, crouching down next to her. She cried out when he roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up so she was looking him in the eye.

“You deserve every bit of this,” the hate in his expression made her grimace. “You thought you could trick me!”

“I didn’t do any-”

Before she could finish she was seeing stars. Adachi hadn’t held back when he slapped her hard in in face. 

“You get one more chance,” he threatened. “Think. What could you have possibly done?”

“I-I…” Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her head was spinning, unable to hold onto her thoughts. 

“Are you still out of it? Fine, I’ll help you. I saw you with that Junes kid.” Adachi was staring at her so intensely that it would be impossible to miss her thinking over what he’d said before the realization hit her. “There we go!” he said with a cheerful smile.

All at once the pieces were falling into place. Last week Yosuke had invited her to the Samegawa riverbank and completely unloaded his feelings that had been bottled upside. It had taken her completely by surprise how he’d struggled with his admiration and jealousy for her but, most of all, that he was completely smitten to the point it was a struggle to be around her.

He felt terrible, worried that after Saki’s loss he was trying to find someone else to fill that void, but it also made him realize that with Saki it was just silly, one-sided puppy love. With her, he knew it was genuine.

She’d been so touched, seeing him break down into tears as he confessed to her; no other boy had ever admitted to liking her like this. She was in a relationship with Adachi, but couldn’t bring herself to stop Yosuke when he kissed her, now not even sure of her own feelings.   
“I-I’m sorry!” she said at last.

“You’re sorry…” Adachi scoffed. “Sorry you got caught! Did you really think I‘d be stupid enough not to find out that you‘re with someone else?”

“N-no! Nothing else happened between Yosuke and I, I swear!”

Adachi clenched his jaw. “Why did you let him do it in the first place?!” He’d witnessed the whole thing, burning with anger as he recalled her putting his arms around Yosuke and returning his affections. 

She hesitated, speaking up when Adachi pulled her hair even harder. “I wasn’t sure about us!” she blurted out. “You don’t invite me to come over anymore and barely call me…”

“I’m adult with a job and sneaking around with my boss’s underage niece!” he shouted in her face. “I can’t see you as often as I’d like!” He shook his head in disbelief. “I really thought that you were different, but you’re just like any other bitch that winds up in this town. I can’t believe I was fooled again…”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind, it’s not important.” He suddenly looked very tired as he turned his head away from her, deep in thought.

“I really am sorry, Adachi-san,” she said softly. She was completely at his mercy here. She had no idea where her clothes were, or even where he’d brought her. If she could calm him down enough maybe he’d let her go home and she could figure out how to handle what he’d done from there. “Please, can you ever forgive me? I made a terrible mistake; I never wanted to hurt you.”

The sensation of her body feeling like it was filled with led was leaving more and more. Able to stay up on her own and raise her arms, she cautiously grabbed Adachi’s   
fist and he let her guide it away from her hair. He was staring at her again, but so far so good. Surely a kiss would be good enough now…?

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. When he returned the affection she shut her eyes, which was when Adachi slowly reached his hand down towards his side.

BANG

Adachi winced when she shrieked only centimeters away from his face due to the horrible burning sensation that had torn through her right kneecap. While he watched her panic, the blood flowing from between her fingers, he stood.

“Disgusting,” he hissed as he wiped his lips with the back of his hands.

“No! No!” She had never imaged he’d actually shoot her. There was so much blood and wasn’t stopping. She looked around frantically for something she could tie around it.

Adachi stayed calm as could be as the teenager writhed in agony. He aimed his weapon again and fired without hesitation, hitting her left kneecap. For being so out of practice with his target shooting Adachi was impressed with his marksmanship; it was still as accurate as ever.

The pain was too much. She collapsed on her side, tears pouring from her eyes. Adachi was just a blurry figure right now, but she still tried to keep her focus on him. 

“Please… Please…” she begged, reaching out to grab his pants leg, but he kicked her hand away. “I don’t deserve this!”

“The way I see it, I’m doing both myself and Yosuke a favor,” Adachi said. “I don’t have to look at you anymore and he won’t have another girl screw with him.”

Was he talking about Saki? How could he possibly know about that?

“You can’t just leave me…” She was dizzy from the blood loss already. She would likely lose consciousness once the adrenalin wore off, not wanting to be abandoned in some dirty building.

“You’re right,” Adachi agreed much too quickly, looking seemingly at one of the room’s darkened spaces. “Hey, I let you guys watch, so make sure this one disappears, alright? You’d really be doing me a favor.”

Who on earth was he talking to? Other people were here? How could they just stand by and not do anything?!

Adachi started walking away from her into the blackness, which suddenly parted so he could get through the broken down wall to the outside. No, it wasn’t just darkness, it was… Shadows! Dozens of them squeezed tightly together as they’d watched Adachi torture her.

It had never once crossed her mind they were in the TV World, but how had Adachi…?

“It was you!” She suddenly realized, Adachi’s words from moments ago making complete sense. “You’re the killer!”

Adachi ignored her as he kept walking, she understanding now it would be impossible to make him change his mind and come back for her.   
Her attention abruptly turned from Adachi when she noticed the Shadows circling her like lions, ready to attack. She had no idea what time it was, but surely someone would notice she was missing and come look for her? Maybe her friends would think to look inside the TV and find her if she could hold out?

She couldn’t stand, she was in horrible pain, but she still called out to her Persona. If only she’d know where she was earlier; then she surely would have been able to fight back against Adachi. 

Lightening attack upon lightening attack rained down on the Shadows whose numbers seemed to be infinite. Just when she’d defended herself from one wave, another group showed up to take their place. She could feel her SP depleting until finally she had completely exhausted it, but still had plenty of foes to deal with.

With nothing else left she made the desperate, useless attempt to scoot away from the Shadows with her hands, dragging her useless legs. She looked back to the hole where Adachi had exited and was able to see him walking slowly away in the distance.

His pace had to be intentional, she knew that. With no other options she raised her voice and screamed for him to come back, that she’d do anything. For a moment he paused, but hope didn’t even have the chance to flicker. He sneezed, then continued on his way.

She was cornered now, completely out of ideas. The Shadows waited a moment to see if she would attack them again, making their move when she just cried and shut her eyes tight. 

It was nothing but more pain as fangs and claws sunk deep into her skin. The Shadows were in an absolute frenzy, fighting with each other and trying to tug her in every direction to take her as their own. There was a crunch and popping sound, making her open her eyes for just a moment to see a Shadow triumphantly carrying away her left arm, blood gushing from the stump left behind.

There was no escaping, so why couldn’t she just die already? The Shadows were on top of her now, smothering her. Her whole world was black and the pain seemed to have completely left her. In fact, a floating sensation had overtaking all other feelings.

Nanako… Dojima… Her friends… Even her neglectful parents flashed in her mind for as she completely disconnected from what was happening. Before at last taking her final, shallow breath, she thought she heard the faint sound of a car pulling away in the distance.


End file.
